Friends For Always
by HarlowKittie
Summary: Simple expectations: Go to Hogwarts, get sorted in to Gryffindor, get top marks, be the best at Quidditch and with your spare time...HATE THE MALFOY BOY! Simple right? Yeah, and Nargles might fly out of her butt!    Going to be a while before updated. If ever.
1. You could be nonconforming too,

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING YOU RECOGNIZE**

* * *

><p>"Look who it is." My Uncle Harry said. We all turned to see who it was.<p>

A man who I knew to be, Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled my Uncle Harry. Draco caught sight of us staring and nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said my Dad under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said my Mum said, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said my Dad but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." (AN: Taken straight of the HP7 I just tweaked so it was in Rose's prospective)

That last conversation with my parents still rang in my ears as Al and I boarded the train. We walked down the long corridors towing our pets in hand with our carry on slung over our shoulders trying to find a place to sit. Most of the compartments were already full with students chatting with their friends. It made my heart drop. I missed my friends from the muggle school I had attended. But I pushed that thought out of my mind and kept searching. I was on to bigger and better things. This was start of the days I will always look back fondly on, or so my family says.

"Hey Rose," Al called to me stopped in front the compartment I just past. "This one is full of redheads. Lets sit here." He said getting ready to slide the door open.

I shook my head at him. "Do you really want to sit with family and just be one of the bunch or would you prefer to branch out a bit? Be your own man?"

"Right," Al said, "Be your own man." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and we pressed on.

We kept walking further and further down the hall until we reached a nearly empty compartment with only a beg laying on the bench inside. I set down my cat cage on the bench with the bag and kneel down to let my cat out.

"So this is how I am going to be my own man?" Al asked as he placed his owl on the the bench across from me and sat. "Being alone with you the whole ride up?"d up at him and shook my head yet again. "You don't get it do you?" Al shook his head at me with wide eyes. "If we go sit with our families we will be just another one of the Weasley/Potter clan. But by not being in there we are different. Why be the same, when we could really be shining out."

"I guess you are right. We can be the non-conformist." Al flashed me a cheesy grin.

"Non-conformist, I like that." I tell him.

Just then the door slid open and who I assumed is the owner of the bag we found walked in. "Out." He shouts as I look up to see who walked in. It was none other that Scorpius Malfoy. The very boy my father had warned me about. "Get out of my compartment. There are no room in here for Potters and Weasleys." He sneered at at.

I get up feeling rather brave, "No room? I can surely tell. With all the friends you have piled in here."

"Rose, lets just get out of here." I hear Al mumble.

"No." I tell him. "We are not going to let him push us out. We have every right to sit in this compartment. Its not like he owns the train."

"But Rose, your Dad said-" AL started but I cut him off.

"I don't care what my Dad said. I am my own person and I can make my own decisions. I am not going to let any one push me around." I turn rounding on Malfoy. "Including gits like you."

Malfoy looked taken aback. "Fine stay." He said exasperated. "Just don't talk to me."

"Like we, would want to." I said as he moves past us to his bag. I sit back down and my cat Meeps settles himself on my lap. I give him scratch behind the ears and look up at Al who his fingers pressed firmly on his temples. "So, Al what...what are you going" I asked confused. But he didn't answer he just held up one of his hands to shh me. "Al..." I again start again.

"Not now Rose I am concentrating." He snaps at me.

I eyed him oddly, "Concentrating on what?"

His cheeks burn red and he closes his eyes tightly showing me he is annoyed with me, "If you must know, Dad told me if I ask the sorting hat not put me in Slytherin it won't, so I am trying to keep my mind pure of any Slytherin thoughts. I don't want to end up with that lot."

I hear Malfoy scoff, "Don't worry, with thoughts like that there is not a chance in Azkaban that you will be put in Slytherin. Only Hufflepuffs think like that."

"Shove it, Malfoy." I tell him. He shrugs and the compartment turns silent. I pull out my copy of Hogwarts, A History written my Bathilda Bagshot and begin to read. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Malfoy pull out a book as well but I can't see the title.

The train steams along and I barley notice the time passing until the lights flicker on in the compartment. I look down at Meeps who is sound asleep on my lap, then at the two boys. Al is laying across the bench fast asleep with his mouth open and Malfoy is still lost in his book. I lift my leg up gently and kick Al's foot to wake him. He groans at me but doesn't wake. So this time I kick him a little harder. "What?" He moans at me.

"We need to get changed. It is already dark. We will be there soon." I inform him. At this he jumps up and grabs his robes out of his bag to change.

I move Meeps gingerly back into his cage and lock him in so I can change. Malfoy must have heard me because he put his book away and started to change as well. Once changed we all sat down, not saying a word to one another. Then suddenly the wheels come to a shrieking halt. I look over at Al who looks he is going to be at Malfoy as he jumped up, "Well train rides over. Would say it was a pleasure for your company but really it was nothing of the sort." Malfoy says before grabbing his bag and walking out.

I shot him a dirty look as he left. "Well Al, its time make make of destinies." I said to him and he looked as if he was about to hurl. I grab his shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze. "We can do this." He gives me a small smile and we walk out with our bags and pets in hand. Outside of the compartment the train was buzzing with students trying to exit. Though Al and I tried to stay together we seem to have lost each other among the hustle.

Once out of the train I place Meeps down with the pets and said my goodbyes. I heard the booming familiar voice of Hagrid an old family friend and the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts. "Firs'-years over here!" I made way past the people and walked up to him.

"Hiya Hagrid." I shout up so he can hear me.

He looks down at me with a wide smile. "'Ello Rose. Nice ter see yeh. Yeh family doing alright?"

"We are all wonderful Hagrid. Its nice to you." I tell him.

He looks around. "Where's Al?"

"Dunno, I lost him on the train." I say.

"Oh well, yeh get on the boat. He'll meet you at the school." He ushers me onto the boat. I step on to the boat and it sways at my weight. I grab on to Hagrid to steady myself. I was never really graceful.

"Steady ther, Rose." He said helping me down into the seat. I look out to sea as I wait as more first years load on and I feel someone sit next to me. I turn hoping to see Al but he not there. In fact I see none other than Malfoy. It seems as if the boy is practically stalking me. I stare into his cold grey eyes and try to think of something witty to say but alas I come of with nothing. Instead I cringe and move closer the edge of the boat. The boat dips lower to the side I move towards and Malfoy grabs a hold of my arm pulling closer to him. The nerve of him. "Take your slimy hands off of me Malfoy." I say trying to release his grip with a look of utter discuss plastered all over my my face.

"Believe me, I take no pleasure in touching you. I just don't want you to tip us over and into the lake." He sneered as he let go. I move myself away from his touch but as far this time.

In no time all the students were loaded onto the boat and the boats started to drift down the lake towards the school on their own accord. I sat up straight and leaned forward eagerly awaiting my first view of Hogwarts. I had of course seen pictures of the school but they did not do justice to the slight that lay just around the bend of the lake. Indigo sky was freckled with bright stars that seem brighter out here and there in the middle was the large castle, seven stories high all lit up. I couldn't come up with the words to describe what I was seeing. The only word that came to mind was the most cliche of all but no other word fit. Hogwarts looked simply magical.

The boat ride ended all to soon and we ushered onto the grounds. A tall blond women met us as we exited the I lost my balance yet again and nearly fell off the boat, if it weren't for Malfoy grabbing and helping ashore. I muttered a quick "Thanks." and walked away from him a choosing to stand front and center to see the women. She wore her blond hair down in waves to her shoulders and had a purple pointed hat that sat on top of her head. Her purple and gold robes with golden stars shimmering on it in the moon light flowed neatly onto the tops of her black leather, laced up, pointed boots with a heel of about four inches high. The boots gave her already tall slender frame extra height and more intimating demeanor. "Hello Students." She started in an almost sickly sweet voice when we were all off the boats. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Krissy. Soon you will be heading into those doors and your magical education will begin. But before that we must sort you into your house. There are four houses with in the school. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Your house will be somewhat of an immediate family for you during your stay here. As a house you will be in competition against the other houses for the house cup. To get the cup you must have the most house points by the end of the year. Now remember your triumphs will earn you point but any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now just because you are competing for the doesn't mean we don't want to see school unity. We are all a family here at Hogwarts and I expect you to act as such. Now with that said. Make two single file lines and follow me into the castle.

When we reached the castle doors the swung open for us. The first sight I saw was enormous staircase with moving stairs I had been warned about the unpredictable stairs from my family, so it wasn't much of a shock to me but still worried me a bit. Some of the other students stood with their mouth hung open staring at them.. Professor Krissy moved us into a room just to the left side of the main stairway entrance. It wasn't a huge room but there were plenty of comfy couches for us to all sit on. "Wait here until I return." She said and shut door as she walked out.

I went around searching for Al and found him standing with a girl with shocking pink hair. "Hello" she said stretching out her hand. " Hiya there, My names Jordan Malaya. Call me that and tuen you into pulp. You may however call me Jordie. This here is Albus, just like me he said he hex yeh or whatever if you call him that. He much prefers Al. " She said nodding over to my cousin.

I shook her hand, "I know, he my cousin. My names Rose, Rose Weasley by the way."

"Pleasure." She said as we shook. "So then I guess you knew all about this funny stuff before you got your letter?" I nodded. "Right lucky you are. Went through my life not knowing why all these strange things kept happening to me. Got myself in a lot trouble, I did. Mum could never figure out out how she'd dye my hair brown at night and I would always wake up with pink hair. Now I know that its the magic."

I smiled and nodded not really knowing what to say to her. "Students follow me please." Professor Krissy opened the door relieving me of the awkward silence. The doors to what I presumed to be the Great Hall swung open and I immediately looked up to see the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky and the floating candles above me. We came to a sudden stop and because I wasn't paying attention I walk right into the person in front of me who just happened to be Malfoy. Does the universe hate me that much? Apparently so.I cringe and quickly moved a away from him.

"Watch where you are going." He tells me wiping off his robes with disgust. I could Al and Jordie snicker next to me and I shot them a dirty look.

"Welcome, new students to Hogwarts. I hope you found your trip here enjoyable. I am Headmaster Mullhull." I short man with salt and pepper hair stood from the center seat at the head of the room. "Now, Dear Professor Krissy will you please bring the sorting hat front and center." Professor Krissy did as she was told and the hat broke into song. "Another year at Hogwarts had just begun but don't fret it should be lots of fun. Now let me see whats in your mind hurry now we haven't the time. Don't be a scared little mouse let me put in your house!" The Headmaster started clapping as well as the rest of the students. I look over to Al and Jordie they shrugged and we all start clapping as well. Professor Krissy cleared her throat and started to call names of students to try the hat on in alphabetical order. I didn't pay much attention. I nerves were finally starting to get the best of me. I tried to act as if I didn't care what house I was put in but I knew I was only lying to myself. I stared down at my feet until I heard Professor Krissy call out Potter. I look up to see Al with his eyes tightly closed concentration hard. He looked rather peaky as well. I reach for his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze before he walked to the stool. The hat barley touched his head before yelling "Slytherin!" I clap loudly for him glad that he was at least branching out. But the look on his face showed that he felt different. He looked as if he were about to spew right there. He just sat in the stool look sick until Professor Krissy ushered him off and over to the Slytherin table. Once back she called a few more students and they all got sorted. Meanwhile, I was back staring at my shoes. I was truly conflicted and didn't know what I wanted. I always preached that I wanted to different than the rest of the family but that moment came down to it I was scare. Al and I had always been a bit different than the rest we mainly just kept to ourselves. It was always us against the them. But now when it matters. I felt chicken. Then I hear my name called and I look up, I noticed I am the only student left to put on the hat. "Weasley." Professor Krissy calls. My heart starts pounding in my chest as I walk to to the stool. I sit down and she places the hat upon my head. "Hmm another Weasley." I hear the hat whisper in my ear. "You got your mothers brains. Perfect for Ravenclaw. But you have the bravery of you surname. I hint a need to stand out to be yourself. But you hold great loyalty to your family. I see a need to prove yourself. You have got plenty of talent. Hmm let see now...better be...SLYTHERIN!" He yelled loudly. And so began my days at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading my story. This my first Harry Potter fic. I have written some MCR fics in past but never published them. I wrote them basically for myself and my best friend at school Lisa years ago. So tell me what you think of it. What I can improve on and what not, I would love feedback. Or just let me know what you like what you don't.**

**So to give you a little background on the story. I thought of this plot line a few years ago but never took the time to write it out. But it never left my head so finailly decided to give it a go. I love Scorpius/Rose FanFics so here is my contribution. This fic is going to span the entire seven years of Rose's schooling. Some years will be longer than others just depending on how exciting that year is for her and what goes on. There might be sequels to this fic as well, depending on how well writing this goes. The map out I have in my head there would be at least two more story's.**

**Also, you might see some names here and there that you might know but this is NOT a crossover fic.**

**So yeah I hope you enjoy this fic. I had fun writing this chapter at four in morning. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Harlow.**

**PS: the line "We could really be shining out." comes from the movie Sid and Nancy. As I wrote it I could here Nancy telling the sex pistols. "What are ya doin here? You're in the studio, these places cost like fifty grand a minute. You could be really shining out! But what? You're just wonking off!"**


	2. Green and Silver, Green and Silver

**Green and Silver, Green and Silver, Green and Silver.**

When the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!" The was silence so loud it made my ears ring. I stepped off the stool and walked over to the table Professor Krissy had led my cousin. I sat down next to the girl with pink hair, I had met earlier, not remembering her name for the moment, in a complete daze. How could I, Rose Weasley, be sorted into _Slytherin? _It made absolutely no sense. I was a Weasley for crying out loud. Weasleys don't associate with Slytherins let alone be one. Even though I have always talked about being my own person and whatnot I had always thought I would end up in Gryffindor. I mean, I was now the first Weasley in a whole line of them not to have made it. Did that mean I was not a true Weasley? Was my ideas of standing apart from my family and making something of myself, bad? Did my aspirations end me up here? I had so many questions running through my head I couldn't think straight. Then I felt a hand on top of mine. I look up to see my cousin Al holding it reassuringly. Then realization hit me. I was not here alone. I was not the first Weasley to be sorted in here. Al was. Al was my favorite cousin and best friend. He was in the same situation. I squeezed his hand back and gave him a smile. We could do this, TOGETHER.

"Now that the sorting has commenced, I would like to congratulate each house on their new additions." Professor Mullhull spoke as we all settled in."I am sure that each of them will be wonderful contributions to legacy of each of your houses." Worry sank back in as I thought of the legacy of our new house. I am sure I will be a wonderful contribution to the pure-blood, prejudice house, I thought to myself. Rose Weasley, first blood-traitor to go all pure-blood. How could Al and I be placed in this neither of us are pure-blood. I just don't get it. Al gave my hand a squeeze and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I began to listen to Professor Mullhull again. "With each new year we are given new opportunities. What we chose to do with those opportunities is up to ourselves. Maybe we will chose to make new friends, try a new sport, or maybe strive to do better in our classes," he said with a twinkle in his eye and gave us a little wink at the last part. "So let's take this new year and make something of it for ourselves. Do not waste opportunities that can make you a better you." I look up at his and it feels as if he is staring straight at Al and me. I ponder his words for a moment and realize that even though I come from a family of nothing but Gryffindor doesn't mean I can not take this opportunity to show how I am Rose Weasley, not just another redhead. Relief washes over me again. I can tell I am going to play the worry/relief ping-pong game for a while.

"Now then enough talking. Let's eat!" Professor Mullhull said sitting down and food magically appeared on the tables.

"Whoa, wish the food appeared like that back at home." Jordie said with amazing. For the first time that day I realize how hungry I was and the food smelled simply amazing. "Does the food appear like that at your homes?"

"Not in the slightest." Al said. "Mum has us help in kitchen all the time and over at Rosie's house Aunt Hermione likes to do things the Muggle way so we really have to put in the work."

"Hold up," I say looking at Jordie. "You are Muggle-born aren't you?"

"If you mean, I didn't grow up in a Wizarding home then, yes." She looks at me with questioning eyes.

I look at Al, who looks confused, "Al, do you understands what this means?" As per usual As shook his head having no clue what I was thinking. That's always been a problem in our relationship "A Muggle-born was put into Slytherin house and the children of Blood-traitors. Slytherin house must be changing. It must not be all about Blood-purism anymore. It might actually be a great house." Al looked at me still confused.

I heard clapping from next to Jordie and for the first time noticed who was sitting next to her. Can you guess? Ding Ding Ding, right, Malfoy. "Congrats Red. You realized that Wizarding world has changed. How long did it take you? Because I'll have you know that it's been going since long before we were born."

"Thank you Malfoy, I was aware. I was just pointed out how far things have changed." I tell him.

"Well, I must say I was surprised to find you lot have made it into Slytherin. What will your parents say? What will the press say?" The thought of what my Dad will say made my stomach churn. "The Golden Trio raised evil children? Oh my word, I would not what to be in your shoes tomorrow morning." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"The Golden Trio? Who are they?" Jordie asked.

Malfoy let out a huge laugh, "You haven't heard of the _Chosen One, Harry Potter? _The way way people go on about them you'd think even the Muggles had heard of him."

"Nope, who is he?" Jordie asked interested.

"My dad," Al said in a meek voice. He hated all the fame from his father. Al always just wanted to be a normal wizard kid but never had the chance. We have always been thrust in the lime light so I decided to take over for him.

"You see Jordie about 20 years ago, there was this awful Wizarding War, I sure we will get into more detail about in History of Magic but jest of it is, A dark wizard took power and wanted to rid the race of muggle-borns and take control of Muggles and such. A lot of people fought against him but due a prophecy made my Uncle was the only one that could stop him. And with the help of my parents he achieved that goal. So we are all known in the Wizarding World and media tends to report on us whenever possible." I try to explain the best I could.

She looked as if she understood, but I could tell she had a lot of questions. She turned to Malfoy, "So Scorpius, your parents fought in the war too?" Malfoy looked as if he was about to be sick. Serves him right after the way he made my stomach feel.

"Uh, yeah my father was in the war." I noticed his words were chosen very carefully. His cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

Apparently Al, noticed as well because he mumbled, "Yeah on the wrong side." Thankfully I don't think Jordie heard but the look on Malfoy's face told me he did. I gave Al a nice kick in the knee and narrowed my eyes telling his to shut-up. He mouthed "WHAT?" at me and nodded over to Malfoy who was just staring down at his food pushing it around. Al shrugged obviously not caring her might have hurt Malfoy's feelings. The prat, I may not like Malfoy but there is no need to be outright mean to him. Its not like he could help who his Father is. It's not like any of us could. I look at him with sad eyes. He just slumped in his seat not looking up from his food. I didn't understand what I was feeling. Was I feeling sorry for Malfoy? I couldn't happen. What would my Father say? I looked away quickly and plunged myself in the conversation Al was having with Jordie about the food. After awhile my stomach went back to normal and I could eat.

The rest of the meal went on quite well, those House Elves sure know how to cook. My father had been right, not that I will be sharing that thought with my Mother any time soon. She was really against the enslavement of Elves. Though I always agreed with my Father, "You can't enslave the willing."

But I did, however, note that Malfoy stayed to himself the rest of meal. As we all laughed talked and just got know one another her just stayed quiet pushing his food around the plate, not really eating. It turned out that the Slytherins weren't a bunch of wankers like I had imagined. I attributed my previous prejudices to my family and the bad mouthing they had done to Slytherin house over the years. I made a mental note not to be so judgmental and to make my own choices.

Jordie turned out to be quite an interesting person. Turns out that she never met her father so for all she knows she could be a half-blood or Muggle-born. She grew up in the next Muggle town over from my home and went to rival school. We had lots of things in common and I knew we would get on quite well. Especially since Al had taken quite a like to her as well.

When the meal was finished our food disappeared from the tables to be replaced by almost any dessert one could dream of. It was like living in a fat girls dream. If we ate like this all time I sure to have to be rolled out of the school by Christmas.

After our bellies were throughly stuffed Professor Mullhull released us to our common room. Being a first year I had absolutely no idea where to go. I started to panic a little but then I saw Al motion towards two older Slytherins calling for the first years. The three of us walked up to the rest of the crowd. "Is that all the first years?" A boy about 15 asked the girl, around the same age, standing next to him.

"I think so. We should have about 20 or so." She replied standing on her tip toes trying to see all of us.

"Right, then." The boy started off. "I am Kevin Melvey and this here" he gestured to the the girl, "is Stacy Nott. We are the 5th year Slytherin Prefects. We are here to help if you need anything. Just look for these badges on some of the older students." He moved around the shiny badge he had pined on his robes. I have seen a few of my cousins with these over the years. "There are four other Prefects in Slytherin House you meet them throughout the year. Now tonight we will take you done to the Slytherin common room and show you your dorms. It's too late tonight to give you the grand tour of the school. If you would like one be in the common room tomorrow at 11 am sharp. For now lets start down to the common room." He led us down to the dungeons. It got cooler and cooler until it just got out right freezing as we made our way down to the very bottom of the school. Kevin pointed out which rooms that were used for Potions and what door led to the office of our Head of House, Professor Dethlets as well as numerous other classes and storage. The dungeons were very dark and had almost a damp musty smell to them. I figured it was due to the temperature and stone walls. I thought back to how my mother had said that Gryffindor common Room was always very warm feeling. I had a hard time believing that the Slytherin common room would be as warm if the outside was any indication.

We stopped in front of a blank wall and Stacy spoke up, "This is entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. It may just look like a wall but it our own secret entrance. In order to gain entrance you must give the wall the right password. The password changes each fortnight so you need tobe sure to check the notice board. For start of term the password is always, Pure-blood." At the sound of Pure-blood the wall disappeared. I could hear students in awe as we got our first glance at our new common room. "It may not most friendly and hold some old prejudices but it is tradition and you will soon learn that tradition is held above all in Slytherin house. Even so it will only be that for two weeks at the start of every year." Stacey continued.

"Now before we tell you anymore, lets step inside and have a look around. Shall we?" Kevin offered and we all stepped into the deep green common room with low ceilings. Everything in room appeared to be Emerald green or black. It was no wonder to me why Slytherins had such a dark demeanor having to live in a such a dark place.

We moved further into the room our shoes clacking on the dark wooden floor until everyone had made it in. A few other Slytherins were in the common room talking by the fire and some were already play games of Wizarding Chess at the tables against the wall. "If you lot would take seats on the couches, we will begin." Kevin said. We did as we were told and took our seats. Jordie, Al and I took the big black couch in the middle of the room. I noticed Scorpius take the seat next me but said nothing of it, I just scooted closer to Jordie. Both Kevin and Stacy stood in front of all of us, "Again I like to welcome all of you into Slytherin House." Stacy welcomed us with a smile. "We are the house of the serpent, the wises of all creatures. Ours colors, if you could not tell from the room are Green and Silver. As you can see the windows here are green, that because our windows all look out into the lake. Don't be startled if you wake to the giant squid looking into the room or any other sea creature that inhabits the lake."

Stacy looked over at Kevin as if asking his to take over, which he did, "Now we know our house has had it's fair share of a bad rap, but I would like you all to forget that. Sure we have turned out more dark wizards than any other house, we will be the first to admit that but that doesn't mean that the other house haven't had their fair share." That was the one thing I knew Al was afraid the most about being in Slytherin. He thought that automatically made you a dark wizard. "Not mention that we have had numerous great Wizards as well, for instants, Merlin himself was a Slytherin. That's right the most famous Wizard of all time was in this very house. He slept, learn, ate, did everything while at school here I this house. How awesome is that?" There was a rustle of excitement throughout the room at the mention of Merlin. That was something my family failed to tell me growing up. I would have to remember to look that up in _Hogwarts, A History._

"Now I know a question looming in every head has to with blood-purism," Stacy picked up where Kevin had left off. "And that is a good question indeed. Yes, one of the requirements used to have to with blood-purism but that was long gone even before the Wizarding Wars. What is more important that each and every student in Slytherin is capable of achieving GREATNESS. Every student here in Slytherin are hard worker, that know their stuff. That's why are marks are so good and the only team that puts up a threat for cup is Gryffindor. Sure not everyone in the house may seem it but we all have it in us. That's why the sorting hat put you in here so don't say anything about the other students here. Like Professor Krissy said when you first arrived your house is like your family. We expect you to act as such or you can bet your land your butt in detention before you can say flobberworm" The first years broke into a little laugh at her joke. I was amazed to hear that took so pride in 'family' aspect of being in the house. I figured Slytherins would trample all over each other to save their butts. Self-preservation and all.

"Of all the houses, we demand the most respect and are usually given it. Weather it be because of our dark reputation or not you need to act like you deserve it. We care about traditions. We hold our honor high. We play to win and we and powerful. But most of all we care about our family. We are there for each other like no one else is. Act accordingly and you will do fine here." Kevin put in his two cents as well. Power and plays to win. I like that. The more they talked, the more Slytherin House seem to fit me. I was starting to feel, I don't know? Proud, I guess would be the right word. I was proud to have landed in Slytherin. "Now I think that is all for tonight. Get some rest classes will start sooner than you know. Girl's dorms are located in the hall to your left and boy's the hall to your right. You will find a note on the door listing which room you will be in. All your things have already been placed in your dorms. If you have any questions meet us back in the common room at 11 am sharp for the grand Hogwarts tour. G'night." With that both Kevin and Stacy disappeared down the halls.

All the first years were buzzing with all the new found information. I turned to Al and Jordie. "Well that was earful wasn't it?"

"You could say that again. There was so much information I didn't know if I needed to take out paper and pens to take notes." Jordie agree her bright blue eyes wide.

I heard Malfoy let out huff, "I don't think, they are going to test you... you...what's is your name?"

We all turn to Malfoy who hadn't said a word since dinner. Jordie smiled at him brightly, "My name is Jordie."

"Jordie?" He practically begged her to continue.

Jordie's smile turned to a smirk, "Just Jordie, Scorpie. I am not doing that last name business." Al and I let out snicker out her new pet name for him. Malfoy simply got out of the seat and made his way to the boys' dorms before we could see the blush on his face.

"That was the best Jordie. Malfoy hated that." Al laughed.

Jordie turned pink, "I wasn't trying to upset him." She looked like she was genuinely concerned she may have hurt his feelings.

I put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "He'll be fine, I just think he wasn't used to pet name." I laughed at the end losing my compose.

"Well girls, I am going to head to the boys dorm. See you tomorrow." Al said standing up.

"Night, Al" Jordie and I said in unison. Jordie stood as well and looked at me, "Shall we?" I nodded up at her and we made our way to the dorms.

Thankfully Jordie and I were in the same dorm with our beds right next to each other. Like the Prefects had said my trunk was placed at the end of the my bed. I pulled out my pajamas to change and stared at them embarrassingly. They were all maroon, how could a new Slytherin nothing but maroon pjs? Then the looming thought of every Weasley before me being in Gryffindor, of course my Mother would give me maroon pjs. Suddenly I realized I had to write my family tomorrow before my cousins beat me to it. It made me sick to my stomach. Meeps jumped on the bed and let out a loud purr. I stroked him softly and he closed his green eyes in contentment. If Meeps could make this his home, I could too.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning at 8, I would have to send ask my Mother to send me an alarm clock. With new sun it was hard to tell the time down here in the dark. I look out my window to see a grindylow swimming by. I pulled back the warm silk sheets and instantly regretting it feeling the cold air. That woke me up for good. I step down onto the wood floors and mentally added slippers to the list of things I need to ask my Mother for. I looked over at the other beds and found Jordie and another dorm-mate Brody Avery sound asleep. I crept quietly into the dorms bathroom and found my other two dorm-mates, Tanya Thunders and Samantha Samuels in there getting ready for the day. I said a quick hi to both of them before jumping in the shower. The warm water felt amazing on my cold body. You would think with all great Wizards and Witches to come through the school they would have come up with a way to heat the place up. I was finished washing all too soon and it was time to get out back in the cold.<p>

I placed the fluffy green towel around my body and stepped back into the room. Both girls were up and Jordie quickly sprinted into the bathroom to claim the shower when I got out. I could see one shower and five girls would defiantly be a headache the next seven years. I go to my trunk pulling out a pair of dark jeans and gray long sleeve to change into. I hoped onto my bed pulling the shades closed still not comfortable with idea of being naked in front of all these girls. Once I was changed I stepped out and walked back into the bathroom to do something with my unruly hair. I see Jordie in there fiddling with a Muggle hair dryer. She looks at me frustrated, "Rose, do you have any idea where the plugs are? I need to dry my hair."

I let out a little laugh, "Jordie, there is no electricity at Hogwarts. Here use some of potion. It will dry your hair in seconds." She looked at me skeptically as I poured some of my Uncle George's Straight and Dry Potion on to her hand.

"Now what?" She asked staring at the acid green liquid.

"Just run it through your hair and it will be dry in about a minute." I tell her pouring some in my own hand.

She stared down at it scared, "This isn't going to my hair fall out is it?"

I laughed and placed the potion in my hair. "No."

Very cautiously ran it through her pink hair hair. In no time both our heads were dry with pin straight hair. "Wow, what was that? It usually takes me around an hour to get it this good." She said running her hands through her hair. "Its so soft too. I need to get me some of that."

"It's a Wonder Witch Potion," I inform her. "My Uncle George is an inventor and has all sorts of products. He sells them in Diagon Alley."

"Any way to get those products out here?" She asked hopeful.

"I have a catalog in my trunk." I smile at her.

She let out a squeal of excitement. "I think I am going to really like this magic thing." She said before bouncing out of the bathroom to get dressed.

When we were both ready to go, Jordie and I met Al, in the common room talking to some first year boy. "Rose, Jordie, this is Nick Pelle. We share a dorm together." Jordie extends her arm to his introducing herself at once. She isn't a shy one. Nick shakes her hand then extends it out to me. I give him a smile and shake it. "Well, I am starved." Al said rubbing his belly, "How about we head up for breakfast?" We all nodded in agreement and made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In the Great Hall the was a huddle of Redheads standing by the Gryffindor table. Each one took turns staring at the door every now and then to see who was coming in. When the Weasley clan spotted us they immediately made their way to us all of them with faces hard with concentration. When they reached us James, Al's older brother, grabbed him by the arm and Fred, my Uncle George's middle child grabbed me and they dragged both of us away from Jordie and Nick. The rest of the Weasleys swarmed around us in a big huddle. Not giving Jordie and Nick any room to save us.

My eldest cousin Victorie spoke first, " Don't worry," she used her most reassuring voice, "We are going to get all this sorted out." I was slightly confused on what was going on. What were they going to sort out?

"You be in Gryffindor in no time!" Dominique told us. It hit me then. They were upset that at where were put and want to force into Gryffindor. The nerve of them. I tried to talk but my mouth was covered by Fred's hand, so my words just came in in muffles no one could hear.

Roxanne, one of the more feisty ones and sister to Fred, pounded her fist angrily in her hand, "The nerve of that ratty old hat. Thinking my baby cousins belong in Slytherin."

"Now, now Rox, don't get your blood pressure going. We will fix this." Victorie tried to calm her.

"We will take this up with Mullhull he'll know what to do." James proclaimed and all my cousins nodded in agreement then began moving towards the doors. I glance over at Al, who had wide eyes of fear. I couldn't believe our cousins were doing this to us. It just didn't seem right at all. I decided the best course of action would be to plant my feet as firmly as I could down to stop t them from moving me any further. I did and soon most of my cousins fell on top of me. The rest of them turned back and stared at us.

"What the hell, Rosie?" Fred said, standing up and grabbing a hold my arm again. "What'd you do that for?"

"We are not going anywhere." I tell him as firmly as I can. "The sorting hat placed Al and I in Slytherin for some reason. It wouldn't just put us in in-spite all of you. If Slytherin is where the hat wants us then it will be Slytherin we will stay."

"Why don't you want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of the family, Rosie?" Victorie asked.

"Don't you want to follow the legacy of our family name?"asked Dominique, Victorie's younger sister.

"You didn't ask for this, did you?" Louis, Dominique and Victorie's only brother accused.

I shook my head at all of them, "No I didn't ask to be put in Slytherin but I am happy to be here. There is a reason the sorting hat put me here and I intend to find out. I am not going to waste this opportunity to find myself. I want to prove myself and show that I am not just another Weasley. I am Rose Weasley. I want to step out of the shadow of our last name. What better way of doing it than to be in a completely different house?" I told them. I felt my cheeks growing red as I said it to them. I had never told anyone but Al this and here I was laying it all on the table.

My cousins stayed quiet for bit, taking in everything I had just told them. Victorie was the first one to speak. "And Al, how do you feel about all of this?"

Albus looked scared to say anything. His eyes grew ever wider and he gave a harsh swallow. "I feel..." he started then trailed off looking around at all the cousins and me. "I uh, I agree with Rosie." When he finally said it looked like a wave of relief washed over him. I smiled at him, glad to here him say it.

"Well, if that's what you two want, we won't put a stop to it." Victorie said, her face looking grim.

"We won't?" James gasped. "Like hell we won't. I am not letting my brother and cousin be a Slytherin!"

"James," Victorie said calmly. "If they want to be Slytherins we are just going to have let them. It is out of hands. Now if they wanted to switch that would be different but Professor Mullhull won't pull them out of house without them wanting to go. So let them go." She finished then walked back over to the Gryffindor table. The rest of my cousins followed suit all giving us looks of disappointment. After they had all left Al gave me a wary smile and we heading back to Jordie and Nick to eat,

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by fast. Nick had left after breakfast to go on the tour of Hogwarts while Al, Jordie and I opted to explore the castle on our own. The castle was humongous and we spent the next three days trying to find everything we could. My favorite room we had found was the library. There so many books I just couldn't believe it. I wanted to live in the library. Jordie and Al had to literally drag me out of there. Al had really enjoyed when we found our way down to the kitchens to say hi to our parents old friend Winky, the House Elf. She wouldn't let us leave until our pockets were stuffed with treats. Jordie enjoyed the Owlery quite a lot. The idea of owls sending letters people fascinated her. While we were there Al, reminded me that we still had to send letters to our parents telling them about our house and how Hogwarts was for us. The idea of having to write them made my stomach turn but I knew he was right. I grabbed parchment from the desk and wrote:<p>

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing. The food, the atmosphere, the LIBRARY, everything. I gone to visit Winky and Hagrid. I haven't seen Luna or Nevil yet but I am sure I will once classes start up. Al and I have really exciting news, we both made it in the same house! We are in, now don't be mad, but we are in Slytherin. The house isn't as bad as we thought and Merlin was a Slytherin did you know that? And Uncle Harry told Al the Professor Snape was one and was one of the BRAVEST men he knew. I hope you are not too upset. Looking forward to your letter._

_Lots of Love, _

_Rosie._

I attached a list of things I needed or had forgotten to the letter and I tied the parchment to the leg of an owl and sent him on his way. My stomach wouldn't stop doing flip-flops. Al put a reassuring hand on my shoulder after he finished his letter. I watched the owls fly away until there were no longer in sight and we all left the Owlery. I pushed the thoughts of the letter out of my mind until I got their reply.

Our days flew by and before we knew it the weekend was over and it was time for our classes to start. I hadn't received a letter from my parents yet and that worried me. I did my best to keep it out of my head but every now and then my stomach flip with worry. When Monday morning rolled around I woke early and hopped into the shower before my dorm-mates were up. Once I was out the bath Jordie hurried to jump in. I walked into the bedroom and saw the other girls were up. I started to change into my new school uniform. I was never one for skirts so as I put on the gray pleated skirt, I felt extreamly exposed . I knew I was going to have to keep reminding myself "Knees together, knees together," throughout the day. I pulled out the green and silver tie that had been sent up to the dorms. I stared down at knowing that as soon as I tied it around my neck I would be completely separting my self from the rest of my family. Well, everyone but Al. Thank Merlin, I wasn't going threw this alone. I pushed the thought out of my head and tied the tie around my neck over my white button up blouse. I pulled the black sweater vest on and smoothed it down over me. I sat on the bed and looked down at my green and silver toes, Jordie has painted last night before bed, and pulled on my socks. Jordie walked out of the bathroom then. She dressed quickly enough and we both headed to the common room. We met up with Al as per usual and went to breakfast.

The Great Hall was more pack than usual this morning due to classes starting. As we walked to the table I noticed Scorpius sitting by himself. It wasn't very unusual for him to be by himself and that's what made my heart ache for him. I knew better than most people how that was. Living in the lime light of being Ron and Hermione's daughter and being the Goddaughter of Harry Potter could really be quite horrible and they were on the good side. I can only imagine how it must be to be the son of Draco Malfoy. I nodded over to him and Jordie smiled. She too had shared concern about how much of an outcast he was turning into, during our late night talks. We both walked over to him and sat on either side. Al sat in front of me.

"Can I help you?" Malfoy asked looking back and forth between the two of us.

Jordie gave him a smile, "We just saw you sitting by yourself, _again._"

He looked up at her with confused eyes, "Maybe I like sitting on my own."

I don't know what made me say it but it all sort of spilled out of me, "Well you are not sitting alone ever again." He stared at me with wide eyes and Al dropped the spoon of oatmeal he had been eating. Jordie just simply smiled. And so began our friendship with Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. It starting out slow but I wanted to give some background to Slytherin house you can see why Al and Rose might have been placed in there. I also wanted to introduce the Weasley cousins. By the way there are almost 6000 words to this chapter. That is well over nine pages of story. I think thats like double the size of the last one. Wow. **

**I forgot to mention in the last a/n that last chapters title came from the song "I must be emo" by Adam and Andrew. The title of this chapter came from that one "Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa. I am not a big Hip-Hop fan but as I named the title I started singing Green and Silver to the tune. It was originally going to just be Green and Silver but I added the second to match the song. **

**I am going to try to update as fast as I can but having a one year old makes things rather difficult. He doesn't like mommy on the computer. Not to mention I don't have Internet at home so I either have to use my phone or drive over to Starbucks. Lol. I am not trying to make excuses just telling you. I hope to update like once a week.**

**This is getting to be a pretty long A/N so I will end it now. **

**So again I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think good or bad. I would love your feedback. **

**Thanks**

**Harlow.**


	3. Small, Simple, Safe, Price

**Small, Simple, Safe, Price. **

**WARNING: This chapter is not the most happy of chapters and includes a lot of angst and self-inflicted harm. The whole story will not be like this but there will be more. As its been said 'it has to get worst before it gets better.' **

The first week of class flew by us faster than we could have imagined. Hogwarts was turning into everything I had hoped for and more. I loved everything about it so far, my friends, the food, my house my classes, (well except for History of Magic, that one is a bore.) I just felt so lucky to get to spend the next seven years of my life here.

Everyday seemed to be more interesting than the last. My friends and I soon fell into a routine. Jordie and I would wake early and get ready before our other dorm-mates were up. Once ready were would meet Al and Scorpius in the common room. Yes, Scorpius and I had gotten past our differences and I called him by his name. At breakfast, I would start to get a nauseas feeling waiting for the Owls to arrive. My parents had yet to write me back and the build-up just made me feel sick. As soon as the mail had past I could relax and eat until the afternoon mail then again for the evening. My stomach felt like it was on a never ending Muggle roller coaster. In-between the post, we had classes and a lot studying.

Today, however, was the day that the roller coaster would stop. During the afternoon post a large gray owl landed in front of me with two letters tied to it's leg. I noticed the penmanship on the parchment right away to be my parents. I looked at Al, who looked just as scared as me. I picked up the letter with my mom's writing first, knowing that she was the more reasonable one of my parents. My hands shook as I opened the letter and read:

_Rosie,_

_I am so happy to hear how wonderful Hogwarts is for you. Hogwarts were some of the best years of my life. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write you back. Life at the Ministry has been hectic and busy. I have been trying to get a law pass to give more grounds for the giants and well, you don't want to hear all the boring details. _

_It is very exciting news to hear that you are Al both made it into Slytherin. I very proud of both you and sure you two will make wonderful contributions to the house. Although, I had no idea that Merlin was a Slytherin. I checked my copy of _Hogwarts, A History _and you surprised to see that. I must have missed that the thousands of times I have read it. But your Uncle Harry was right. Profession Snape was defiantly more than he seemed. Be proud of your house, Rosie, you were put there for a reason. I would never be cross with you for being a Slytherin. Send your cousins my love. _

_Love,_

_Mum._

As I read the letter I couldn't help the smile on my face and the tears that threated to fall. I hadn't realized how much I missed my Mum. Her words helped ease the retching feeling I had been having over the week. She made me feel even better about being chosen in this house. It was as if I could fully enjoy it now that I had my Mum's approval.

"What does it say, Rose?" Al asked snapping me out of my blissful thoughts. I handed the letter over to him gladly, so he could read it. He accepted it and started to read.

I looked down at the other letter the owl had deliver and stared at my Dad's writing. Surely, it couldn't be that bad. If he had been upset my Mum would have told me in her letter and she said nothing. I took that comfort to muster up the courage to open the letter and read:

_Rose:_

_How in Merlin did you end up landing your arse in Slytherin. Are you aspiring to be some sort of Dark Witch? Do you think you will be the next You-Know-Who? Your Uncle Harry and I stopped the last guy don't we will be afraid to do it again. And what are you going on about Merlin being a Slytherin lying to your Father is not becoming of you Rose. I want you to march straight up to Professor Mullhull office and request to switch houses at once. No daughter of mine will be a Slytherin. Think of what the press will say when hear this-_

I didn't read anymore of the letter, I just sprung up from the table and ran. I didn't know where I was going or what I doing. All I knew was I had to get out of there before everyone would see me cry. I ended up in a dark and dusty old classroom. I say down at one of the desk and cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe my own Dad said those things to me. It just didn't seem right. Dad's don't talk that way to daughters. They just don't. I mean sure, I wouldn't really know because my Dad and I don't really talk much, do to he his work but I just couldn't see how it could be right to talk to a person let alone your daughter that way. To tell me that I was not his daughter.

I let out shaking breath trying not to calm myself. I hated crying it did no good. It just made you look ugly and feel horrible. I dropped my head on the desk and let my arms fall loosely at the sides when my crying had slowed. I felt a stinging in my arm and lifted it to see what was wrong. I had small scarlet line going across my arm. I touched my arm feeling the warm blood beneath my fingers and thought of irony of that even the Weasley Blood that ran through my veins was the color of a Gryffindor. I looked down at the desk to see what had cut me and I noticed the desk had broken glass all over it. I wonder how, I missed it before. I picked a piece of the broken mirror up and examined it in my hand. I saw blood stained one of the sharp tips. Before I even knew what I was doing, I dragged the tip across my skin breaking it open and releasing more scarlet blood. I winced slightly at the sting but noted that sting felt like nothing compared to the words my Dad had written. I dragged the piece over the line again

this time feeling the pain of his words easing. I did it again and again. Each time feeling the pain of cut ease the pain of his words more and more. I continued and soon I was no longer crying. I was no longer feeling anything but the pain in my arm. I stared at the deep gash I had made and watched the blood trickle down my arm. It was memorizing and oddly comforting. A loud bell rang through the room, breaking out of my trance, signaling it was time for class to start. Being ever so studious. I pulled the sleeve of my robe over my arm, placed the glass in pocket and sprinted out the door to class.

By the time I had made it down to the Quidditch pitch I was already 5 minutes late. I wiped my eyes hoping to remove any signs of my crying and took a seat next to Jordie. Luckily the professor wasn't there yet.

"Where did you go?" Jordie asked.

I stared at her blankly for moment not knowing what to say, I couldn't tell her the truth. "I just remember I forgot to feed Meeps this morning. I went down to do it and just lost track of time." I lied.

She nodded accepting my answer but the look on Al's face told me he knew I was lying.

"So, what are we doing here on the Quidditch pitch anyways?" I asked changing the subject of my whereabouts.

Scorpius was the one who answered me, "Flying Lessons. Bit of a waste if you ask me. Most of us already know how to fly. They really shouldn't waste our time with this." My stomach turned in knots at the mention of flying. I was not a good flier at all, I blamed my Mum for that. When I was three my Dad had gotten me one of those toddler brooms that only went yay high, and I would tun over and fall right off. Then when I was older I tried to fly on my Dad's broom and went straight into a tree. Destroying the broom and breaking my arm all in one fall. As far I was concerned those things were death traps.

"Good Afternoon, 1st years!" A stout man with blond hair and forest green eyes bellowed as he crossed the Quidditch field."Today is your first flying lesson. I am Professor Pasquirrella, Head of the Quidditch Department here at Hogwarts and Arithmetic Professor."There was buzz of excitement among the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins that made of the class, eager to fly. "Yes, yes this all very exciting. I remember my first time on a broom. But before we can actually get you on the brooms we must learn the rules of safety and security of riding a broom" The class collectively groaned hearing that they would not be able to ride a broom straight away but my insides where jumping for joy that I had more time. "Now, class this is very important. We don;t want you lot falling off the end of your broom or getting shot down by an uneducated Muggle." There was a gasp from the class. The thought of getting shot down by a Muggle weaponed opened their ears. You could feel them start to pay attention. "Not to worry, they key to not getting harmed by a Muggle is simply not to let them see you and to stay away from know Muggle hunting grounds. Many a Wizard have lost their lives being mistaken for a bird." The class began to whisper to one another. "They would never think a human who actually be flying a broom stick so they will fancy you a helpless animal." The class looked worried.

Scorpius leaned over to talk to me, "Bunch rubbish in'it. Surely, we don't need all of this. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Well maybe the Hufflepuffs need it." He let out a little chuckle. "But we don't. Slytherins are natural born fliers. I am myself have been flying since before I could walk. And you and Al, with all the professional Quidditch players you have in your blood you two should already have spots on the team." He made me feel worst. Not only was I let down to my family because I was in Slytherin but I couldn't fly worth a pence. I shrugged at him and pretended to be throughly interested in what Professor Pasquirrella had to to say. I was not about to admit to what rubbish I was on a broom. I hated not being the at things, at Scorpius was turning out to be my only real competition and it irked every fiber in me that he would excel at this while I probably wouldn't even get my broom up.

My stomach started to doing summer salts again at the thought of all of class watching me try to do what practically everyone I knew could do so well. I silently cursed my Mum's genes. I felt like I was going to sick. I hugged my sides praying not to spew in front of everyone and that made me feel worst. I hugged tighter and a stinging sensations started in my arm. The thoughts of what I had done in the abandoned classroom flooded through my mind. I thought how it made me feel so better. I let go of my sides and touched my arm. The wound underneath my robes stung more. I rubbed my thumb down the length of it applying pressure, making it sting more. Slowly my stomach started to ease and I felt better. The nervous almost all but ceased. I took comfort in the pain, it was not as comforting as the glass but it would do. 

All to soon Professor Pasquirrella was done with his lecture and it was time for us to get on the brooms. He summoned the brooms over to us and they laid flat on the grass in to straight lines. I dug my nail in my arm relinquishing in the pain. I had reopened the wound. I felt all the better for it but this time it couldn't take all my nervousness away from me. "Chose a broom, all of you." Professor P instructed us.

We walked to the brooms and I took one in between Al and Scorpius. Al gave a grin, as if to tell me I would fine and I tried to give him one back tell his I was fine. But by the look on his face, I failed miserably.

"Now hold your hand above your broom and say 'UP.' Say it firmly but not rudely. Brooms have feelings you know." Professor P told us.

We did as we were told. To my surprise my broom flew straight into my hands. Not to my surprise Al, Scorpius and Jordie's did as well. I smiled a true genuine smile at Al and he gave me a thumbs up. We waited for the other students to get their brooms up. I had to laugh, Scorpius had been right, it took the Hufflepuffs far longer than it took the Slytherins. I was starting to feel really good about flying. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as before.

Professor P looked down the line of the forty some of us. Once we were all holding of levitated brooms he gave us our new instructions. "Now, mount your brooms. Grip the handle tight. When they take off you don't want to slide right off the end." My stomach turned sour. I was going to barf. All my assurance went out the window. Cautiously, I throw my leg over the broom. I could feel a vibration under my hands, the broom telling me that it wants to take off at any moment. "Okay. Great. Do you feel a Vibration under your finger?" We all responded, with "Yeah." "Give a little kick off the floor. You should hover a few feet off the ground. Stay still then we will move on." The retching feeling got worst, but being the daughter of Hermione Granger, I did as I was told. It turned out to be a lot easier than I could have imagined. I hovered and looked side to side seeing my friends hovering along side of me. I smiled at them, they all returned the smiles.

I was feeling better but it was taking a lot longer than I expected to Professor P did get all the Hufflepuffs up to par. My arm's started to ache and my hands got sweaty. I tried to move my arm a little to ease the tension but my broom thought I wanted to skyrocket straight up. I yelled and before I knew it I was higher than tallest tower at Hogwarts. I panic and like an idiot let go of my broom. I screamed as if that was going to save me as I fell to my death. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms grab me and it all blacked out.

* * *

><p>I moaned as the bright sun turned the back of my lids blinding pink. I placed my hand over my eyes trying to block it out but no luck. Giving up I opened my eyes and sat up all to quick. My head throbbing. I blinked a couple of time before seeing I was not in dorm. I looked down at the rows of beds. I must be in the infirmary. I turn to the other side and see a lump of another in the bed next to me. I tried hard to think of how I got here, but couldn't remember. The last thing I did remember was running down to the Quidditch field for class. I placed my hands on my head trying to think.<p>

"Oh, Miss Weasley. Good your up. How are you feeling?" An older women rushed over to me. I assumed to be the nurse.

"My head hurts a little, no actually my head hurts a lot." I told her. "How did I end up anyways. I can't remember a thing."

"That would be the memory potion I gave you last night. I wanted you to get a good nights rest. Here drink this it should bring your memory and this for the pain." She handed me two vials of potion and I drank. The first memory potion I took was dreamy blue color and tasted of the smell of the sea. Next I took the overly sweet potion for the pain. As my headache ceased my memories came flooding back to me. "Feeling better?" The nurse asked.

I nodded, "Is that the person I fell on?"

"Yes, young Mister Malfoy tried to catch you as you fell but the school brooms couldn't support you both so you both fell about tow stories." She informed me.

"Wait, Scorpius tried to save me?" I utterly thankful to him. I owed Scorpius my life. Great there was another reason for my Father to be mad at me. I was now indebted to a Malfoy.

The bed next to me stirred. "Ah Mister Malfoy. You are up. Here, hear drank up this all make since in a few seconds. Scorpius sat up and looked at me confused. He had scratches all over his face and his hair was a right mess. He drank his potions as he was told. I could see the realization hit him on his face. "How are you, now?" She asked. Him.

"Better." He replied simply.

She smiled at us, "Good, I'll go get your parents."

"Our parents?" We both nearly shouted at her.

"Yes, your parents. The school notified them of your accident, they both flooed in as fast as they could. They are in Professor Dethlets office right now. I'll go get them." She said as she bustled out of the room.

When she left I turned to Scorpius, my face red, "Thank you." I told him.

He looked at me confused, "For what?"

"You saved my life." I told him, my face growing redder. Damn those Weasley genes.

"Oh that?" He waved his hands. "That was nothing."

"I owe you my life." I told him.

"It was no big deal. Don't worry about it. Just forget it." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "I will never forget it."

Then the door was barged open and my Mum and Dad came running towards me. My Mum enveloped me in a tight hug and my dad stood behind her his arms crossed. "Rosie are you okay? Do you hurt Duckie?" My Mum asked checking all over me.

"I'm fine, Mum. If it weren't for Scorpius, I don't think I would have made it." I told her and my Dad scoffed.

She turned to Scorpius who was sitting up in the bed being held by his Mum. "Thank you, for saving my baby." His cheeks turned me pink and he nodded at her.

"Alright, I have had just about enough of this!" My Dad blew. "There is no thanking the Malfoy boy. For all we know it could be his fault she fell!"

My Mum let go of me and walked up to my Dad, "Ron, stop. Not here." She turned to the Malfoy's "I am so sorry."

"Yes, that's right side with them. Side with the blood-traitor." My Dad spat.

For the first time Scorpius' Dad spoke, "Who are you calling a Blood-traitor, Weasley? You are the one that married a mud-"

"Draco!" Scorpius' Mum cut off his dad.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy. This about my family and that little Blood-traitor, Rose." My Father scowled at me like I was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"How could say that Rose?" My Mum asked him.

My Dad stared at her incredulously, "What do you mean how? She a Slytherin. She chose to be in that house. She didn't even try to get in Gryffindor. I don't even know why I am even here." I eyes stung tears threating to fall. I couldn't believe how my dad was talking to me. It hurt it ripped me apart.

My Dad stormed out of the infirmary. "Ron, Ron!" My Mum called after him. When he didn't stop she ran after him not even giving me a look back. And just like that they were gone. The urge to just cry out came strong but I held it back. Not willing to let my composure go in front of the Malfoys.

"You see that, Scorp. That is why we don't help Weasley's they overreact about everything." Scorpius' Dad told him. With that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I jumped up from the bed and fled. I ran and ran until I found my empty class room from the day before. I locked the door and let out a cry like I have never cried before. I couldn't believe it, one week in and already landed in the infirmary, madeIt ents fight, and almost killed a kid, that has to be some sort of record.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow another chapter done. I can't believe I wrote this one so fast. It practically wrote itself. I hope the subject matter was too hard to read. I do not condone any form of self-harm, and if you find your self even thinking about seek help immediately. With that said, what Rose is going through is a harsh reality. And it happens to people just like us. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter none the less. **


	4. Coming Home

The Castle was buzzing with excitement as the Christmas Holiday was quickly approaching. Time had passed so quickly since my stint in the infirmary. It was quite hard to believe how fast it has all gone by. It felt like only yesterday the school was all decked out in spooky Halloween decorations. Now the school grounds were blanketed in fluffy white snow. Inside the Castle it was decorated to the fullest. There were huge trees throughout the castle all lite up. The smell of pine was everywhere. In the Great Hall there were giant icicles hanging from the ceiling giving a winter wonderland feeling. You would think it was freezing but with all the candles and fires that were lit, there was a nice warm feeling. Well other than the dungeons, they were still cold as all get out.. Thankfully some older students had taught us a warming spell, so life down there was much more comfortable.

Life was going great for me. I felt as if I finally found my place. I didn't want to ever leave. But alas, the time was dwindling down until break would start. The thought of facing my family made me sick, but I kept my cool with trips back down to my abandoned classroom. It became some what of a haven for me. It was my place to be alone with my thoughts. Thankfully, nobody seem to question where I went too.

My friends seemed to be excited to go, unlike me. Al, couldn't wait t go to our Grandparents house for some of Grandma's get home cooking. Jordie, couldn't wait to tell her Mum and sister, everything she had learned. And Scorpius, well, he said he couldn't wait to open his presents. As for me there really was nothing I was looking forward too. I was going to miss my friends and the solitude I had here. Sure I missed my family but the idea of facing my Dad was enough to make me never want to return. My Dad had not had any form of communication with me since he stormed out of the classroom. Not that I minded I was pretty upset at his for the way he acted towards me. In fact, come to think of it, I was upset at my Mum too. She may have not said anything, but she showed that she cared more about my Dad than me, when she ran after him without a word. Two weeks later she sent me a letter giving me excuses after excuses for my Fathers. I wrote her back telling her it was okay. But it really wasn't just didn't want to fight with her. I was already at odds with him. Why make it worst?Al had tried to be supportive through all of this but he really didn't understand. His parents held no resentment of him and his house.

Our cousins had gotten somewhat used to the idea of us being in different houses. Every now and then one of them would walk over to the Slytherin table to say hi and see how we were doing. It was nice to have some family support.

* * *

><p>The day before we were to leave home, the four of us found ourselves out in the grounds all bundled up walking in the snow enjoying the slights. Winter has always been my favorite season. I loved being cold and getting warm in jackets and blankets. I absolutely hated the heat.<p>

"So guys, we leave for home tomorrow. I am so excited!" Jordie squealed loudly. She was seriously always loud. "But I am going to miss you lot so much."

"I'm going to miss you too." I told her throwing my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt something hard and wet hit the back of my head. We turn quickly to see Scorpius and Al laughing hysterically. Both Jordie and I picked up snow, forming them into giant balls we threw them at the boys. They threw back with bigger balls more aggressive. We responded quickly and soon it was a balls to walls snow ball fight.

Jordie and I took refuge behind a snow bank tossing balls whenever we could get a chance with out hit. When the snow stopped flying we got up cautiously and looked around. Al and Scorpius were no where in sight. "Where did they get too?" Jordie asked me. I looked around carefully and shrugged I didn't see them anywhere. I looked back towards the snow bank and saw them trying to sneak up on it to get us. I grabbed Jordie and pointed to them. She smiled wickedly and we both ran to them, jumping on top of them. "WHITE WASH!" She yells before grabbing a handful of snow and smashing it on Al's face. Scorpius and I rolled over laughing as Al and Jordie started to wrestle.

After several minutes the pair decided to call it a truce and we got up and made back up to the castle. We were all soaked from head to toe from our fight and the castle offered a nice warmth as we walked in. There was a sign posted on walls in the entrance hall explaining how to perform a simple drying spell to our clothes. I preformed the spell on the four of us and we all instantly felt a world better.

"Merlin, Rose. I didn't realize how much your hair is like Aunt Hermione." Al said laughing at me.

I ran my hands over my head, my hair had indeed turned into a giant ball of fluff. Great. I pulled a hair tie from over my wrist and tied my hair into a giant bun. "Much better. Thanks Al." He smirked at me in return.

"Al fancy a game of exploding snap?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, I am so playing winner!" Jordie squealed. The three of us laughed at her and made our way back to the common room. We walked in and the three of them rushed to tables by the couches. I decided to go in our dorm while they started the game. I changed into a pair of comfortable sweats and grabbed a fluffy blanket to curl up with in the couches. Meeps followed me out of the dorm. When we got back to the common room the game was in full swing. Jordie was yelling out the move each of them should do. I gave a chuckle and sat behind my friends on the couch. I placed the blanket over me and Meeps curled up by my feet. This was my favorite kind of way to spend the day. I pulled out my copy of _History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot and began to read.

"Really, Rose. It's practically break do you really need to be doing homework right now?" Al asked.

Jordie laughed, "Does it really surprise you? Rose is always trying to do homework."

"Same, here with Scorp. But at least he takes some breaks." Al said.

I looked up at them, "I would like to my work done before we leave school if you don't mind. That way I can enjoy break without having to do any of it then. If you lot were smart you would be doing the same thing."

"But Rose, it's break. It's time to relax. You can do your homework when we get back. We will have plenty of time. Right Scorp?"

Scorpius turn a shade pink, "Well I actually finished all my History of Magic reading last night."

The competition side of me almost got the best of me, it irked me that he finished before me, but I kept my cool to prove my point. "See, Al. Even Scorpius, gets his work done before break."

"Well, Al and I will read our chapters on the train tomorrow. " Jordie said.

"Don't lie, Pink." Scorpius teased. We all broke into to a laugh.

The game resumed and by dinner time Scorpius had named himself Exploding Snap Capitan for being undefeated. I had refused to play instead I finished my reading for History of Magic. Though I did promise them I would play Chess with Scorpius when we all got back from break.

At dinner we sat in our usual spot on the Slytherin table. Professor Mullhull stood up to give a speech before dinner was served. "The first trimester of school done." He allowed time for the cheers of the students to quite down. "Progress reports have been sent to each of your families." He again allowed time for an audible grown from the student body. "Now is time, to relax, drink, eat, and be merry." He smiled at all of us and the room erupted in cheers once again. "I would like to wish you all of you leaving tomorrow a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now let the feast begin." Magically the food appeared as it always did. I grabbed started filling my plate with pork chops and steamed vegetables. The food here was simple divine. I was really going to miss it these coming weeks.

"See, Rose. Even Mullhull said it was time to relax. If the Headmaster says we should relax then I think we should." Al said smile at me.

Scorpius laughed, "I don't think Mullhull meant for us to neglect our studies."

"Thank you." I tell Scorpius and nodded at me.

"But-" Al started out but Jordie cut him off.

"Oh, just drop it guys." She said looking at all of us. "We have two kinds of people here. The kind that do their work-" She motioned to Scorpius and myself. "And the ones that copy said work." She motioned to Al and herself. We all laughed knowing she was right.

Dinner ended far too soon and we found ourselves in our dorms packing for the morning. I had a sick feeling in my stomach but I tried my best to ignore it. Instead I sat in front of my books trying to decided which ones I needed to take. I was practically stuck on _History of Magic,_ I had finished the assigned reading but didn't know if should bring it for review. "Jordie," I ask.

"Hmm," She replied from deep within her closet.

"Do you think I need to bring _History of Magic?_"

She stepped out of the closet with all her jeans in hand, "Actually, I was going to ask you about that."

I look at her confused, as she starts to fold her jeans into her trunk, "About what? History of Magic. There no way I can do the reading for you, Jordie."

She snorted and shook her head, pink hairs was going everywhere. "No, no. What I was thinking is we only take half the books we need." I look at her skeptically. "Look if er don;t have all that we need it will be great excuse to meet each other over break."

I smile at her, "That's brilliant." A nice time getting to see Jordie again brought a little light in the dark doom I was feeling for the break.

As soon we both had finished packing our trunks we went to bed, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head him my green silk pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke earlier than usual. I took my shower trying to take as much time as possible hoping to slow down time. I washed every inch of me five times over before stepping of the shower. The girls were all still asleep when I got up so I sat in my bed with the curtains pulled around me. I always loved sitting naked. I grabbed my polish and redid my toes and hands. This time I opted for a bright red color instead of pushing my Dad even more buy wearing green. I heard some girls start to wake and decided I should be getting dressing. I pulled out my wand to put an insta-dry spell on my nails. I had chosen my clothes carefully the night before making sure there were no green in the clothes I brought home. Instead I pulled on a dark gray sweater and jeans. I pulled the curtains and grabbed my converse to put on. Once fully dressed I put my messy, frizzy hair in a bun on the top of my head and waited for Jordie to to be ready. While waiting I thought it was best to start on my Essay for Transfiguration.<p>

"Working on Homework again, Rose?" Tanya said looking as if she just didn't understand me.

I looked up from my work, "Mmhm, I like to get my work out the way."

She stilled looked bemused by me, "I sometimes I think they should have put you in Ravenclaw."

I smiled at her. This was one of the most over used statements I had received from the student body and I was sick of it. "Well, who would carry the 1st year Slytherins GPA if I was in Ravenclaw?" I replied rather sharply.

She chuckled at me. "Guess you are right."

"I usually am." I smiled.

Then Jordie walked in, "You are usually what?" She asked.

"Right." I replied simply. Tanya but her bottom with wide eyes nodding in agreement.

Jordie shook her pink hair, "Don't give a bigger head, Tanya."

"What do you mean _bigger head? _My head is not big." I spoke.

Both Jordie and Tanya giggled. "Right..." They spoke together.

"Whatever." I said turning back to essay on transfiguring a quill into a needle.

"I am going to jump in the bath. See you girls on the train." Tanya told us before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jordie dressed a lot faster than I had and in no time she was ready to go down for breakfast. I put my almost finished essay into my book bag and we went out to eat. The boys were waiting in the common room as usual. Although, this time they were dressed in Muggle clothing for the train.

At breakfast I could barley eat, my nerves were getting the best of me. I only got a few drinks of pumpkin juice down and a piece of toast. All too soon it was time to go back and get our trunks for our departure. We magically carried them to the Entrance Hall and left them with the others then made our way down to Hogsmead station. Having never been to Hogsmead we had no idea where to go so we just followed some of the older students. I was quite excited to go there actually. I had heard so much about it from my cousins. We walked the long snowy path to the village. The kids walking around us were loud with excitement. I felt a sinking feeling wishing I felt the same. Instead I was nervous and sick to the stomach. The quaint little town looked beautiful covered in snow. It was quite busy with Christmas shoppers. I thought of Christmas shopping with my Mum in Diagon Alley later in the week it made the sick feeling lighten up a bit. Once in Hogsmead it was a short trip to the station where the train was steaming ready to go at any moment. We loaded on and took up an empty compartment. I took Meeps out of his cage once we had all settled in and he curled up on the bench taking a nap. I pulled out a novel I had brought for the ride and began to read. The train started to move a good 30 minutes after, I put my book down giving my eyes a break.

"Almost home. I barely wait." Scorpius said stretching his hands above his head.

I sighed looking out of the window..

"Oh come now, Rose, it won't be that bad. I am sure Uncle Ron has cooled off by now. You know him. He always blows things completely out of propourtion then it all forgotten." Al tried to comfort me.

Scorpius shook his head, "I dunno mate, you were in the infirmary. He was pretty pissed. Walked out and everything."

Al narrowed his eyes, "But you don't know Uncle Ron. He is a hot head. Always blowing things up when they don't work out the way he wanted."

I looked right into Al's eyes. "This was different Al. He wasn't acting like him. He said things he had never said to me before." I could feel tears threating to fall.

"Rose." Al reached over to put a hand on me. I knocked it off and got up from my seat. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"But-" I heard Al try to stop me.

"Let her go." Jordie told him before I exited.

I walked to restroom and pulled out the glass I had nicked from the abandoned classroom, a sense of calm washed over me as the skin broke. I relaxed taking in the feeling. I pressed my head agaist the cool walls of the room until I felt composed enough to go back.

When I got back not much had changed. Meeps was still sleeping on the bench, Al and Jordie were play exploding snap and Scorpius was reading. I sat back in my spot unnoticed by my friends and looked for my book to read. I couldn't seem to find it anywhere. I looked up and Scorpius and noticed he was reading my book. I reached into my bag and pulled out a spare piece of parchment. I crumbled it up into a ball and threw it right at Scorpius head. "'Eh!" Scorpius yelled. Al, Jordie and I couldn't stop laughing. "What was that for?"

"You stole my book." I accused through fits of laughter.

Scorpius smirked, "You could have asked for it back. No need to go chucking things at people."

"I could have," I teased. "But this was more fun. What did you want to read a Muggle book any how?"

"I didn't know it was a Muggle book until I started to read it. I thought it was rather good so I continue." He told me handing the book back.

I shook my head not accepting it. "You can take it with you. _Tom Sawyer_ is one of my favorites."

He brought the book back to him, "Thanks." I smiled at him.

"YES!" Jordie jumped up suddenly whooping in the air. She gave me a mini hard attack and made Meeps hiss at all of us. "Beat that Potter. I beat you three times in a row!"

"Oh you think you are so good?" Malfoy said smirking at her. "Have a go with me, The Exploding Snap, KING!"

"Oh it's on" She replied determined.

I laughed silently at the pair and pulled out some homework that had been assigned to us during break. I concentrated the best I could through the yelling of my friends during the train ride back. Time on the train seemed to go by fast. Isn't that always the case though? You want to slow and it speeds up. You need time to hurry and takes its bloody time. Before we knew it, it was dark outside and we were being notified that we were to arrive in 10 minutes. The sick feeling came back to me as I put Meeps away. I rubbed my arm where I put a new gash calming myself. The train came to screeching halt and kept rubbing, wanting more than anything to sneak of to the bathroom. I didn't though that would seem suspicious.

We walked down the corridors of the train trying to exit, this time staying as a group. When we exited I held my breath scanning the crowd. I thought I was going spew on the spot. I glanced once then twice over until a saw a group of redheads. I turned to Scorpius and Jordie. "Well, this is it."

They both nodded, "Call me over break." Jordie demanded as we hugged goodbye.

"I will. And I'll write you Scorpius." I tell them.

"Don't expect a reply." He smirked at me.

Al sighed, "Alright enough with the mushy mushy. I'll you two when we get back. Come on Rose." I laughed at him and gave a last goodbye before leaving towards our family.

The walk to the redheads seemed horrible long and I could feel my stomach twisting and turning the whole way there. I couldn't aggravate my wound so I was stuck with the feeling. When Al and I reached them I spotted my Mum's brown hair amongst the sea of red. I walked up behind her as she chatted with Aunt Audrey and gave her a tight hug. "Oh!" She squealed turning around. "ROSIE!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged tightly. I had missed my Mum's hugs. I felt tears threating to fall as breathed in her warm vanilla scent.

"I missed you." I say lost in bushy hair.

She hugged on tighter, "I missed you more. So much more."

"Hey, did you not miss your brother?" My brother Hugo asked with arms folded.

I let go of my Mum and enveloped him into a hug, "Of course I did."

"That's more like it." He replied cheeky. The three of us laughed.

"Where's Dad?" I asked cautiously, realizing for the first time I didn't see him.

Mum sighed, "He and your Uncle Harry are working over time. They think they have lead in their case." I nodded trying to look sad but my insides were jumping for joy. "He felt really bad he couldn't make it Rosie." Sure he did. " He said, he hopes to make it up to you later this week," Well that took me by surprise.

It took me a good half hour to say hello to my family before we left. By the time I was done, I was exhausted. When we walked through the barrier we were immediately blinded by the flashing lights of the press trying to get a glimpse of us on our way home. They would have been on platform if my Uncle Percy had not got a bill passed against it. I never would fully understand what was so interesting about us leaving and going from school. We made our way through the crowded Muggle train station getting even weirder looks than usual from them. I tried my best not to listen tho the questions they were all firing off at me. Soon we made it safely to our car. We hurried to jump in a go. It wasn't long until Mum ditched them.

Mum let out a sigh, "Well that was intense." Hugo and I nodded. Mum looked back in rear view mirror at me, "Rose you look dead tired." I nodded again. "Have a bit of a rest. You can tell me all about School when we get home." I gave a third nod and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly and stayed that way for most the hour drive back home. When I woke I could smell burgers and chips. "Oh good, Rosie you are up. We are almost home. We picked up some burgers. Hope you don't mind. Thought it was a bit late to make dinner." My Mum told me.

I shook my head, "No, no burgers are fine with me."

"Great." She smiled back. We arrived home shortly after and I ran to the house with Meeps. It felt some good to be home. I just wanted to run inside. I let Meeps out of cage so me could do his business and waited eagerly for my Mum to unlock the door. When she did, I ran straight into my room and on to bed. I laid my head down but then sprang right up my bed didn't feel like my bed. I jumped out of it and turned on the lights. I was shocked at what I say. My once pink lioness bedding was now exchanged for Emerald green Slytherin sheets. I looked at my walls and where had once held Gryffindor propaganda now had flags of Slytherin pined. I stood with my mouth open wide in surprise.

"Do you like it?" My Mum asked from the door way.

I turned her, nodding with a big smile on my face, "I love it. Thank you Mummy!"

My Mum shook her head, "Don't thank me Rosie. Thank your Dad, he did this." I stared at her with wide eyes not knowing what to day. "Close your mouth Rosie, you are not a cod fish." My Mum teased.

"He really did this Mum?" I asked.

She nodded, "He did. He feels really ashamed of how he acted. Rosie, you know your Dad, he didn't mean it." I nodded solemnly. "Rosie, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him." I felt tears sting my eyes. Instinctual I grabbed my wrist. It had been too long, there was no pain to ease me.

I didn't know how I felt about it. Deciding it was best for all of us just to put it behind me I told my Mum I would forgive him with a nod. "Of course, Mum. It was probably just shock."

She came forth and gave me a tight hug. "Thank you, Rosie. Come down for dinner before it gets cold."

"Alright, Mum." I gave her a small smile. She left my room with a last look at me. I laid back on my bed in fetal position. I didn't know how I what I thought or how I felt. All I knew I didn't want to leave my bed again.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long for this to come out. Life has been pretty busy. This was originally much longer but I decided to split the chapter into two so you could have a faster update. I don't know when the next chapter will be up I am hoping by Thrus but don't hold me to that. **

**Anyways you know the drill please review. It makes me want to write and when I want to I get it done faster! I haven't got a lot of them and it makes me sad. Let me know what I have done right or wrong PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Harlow**


	5. Just Maybe

The next morning I woke in my bed in the same position as last night. I sat up in bed taking a look at myself in the mirror on my dresser. My hair was a right mess, pulled into a hair tie and got out bed. I padded over to the bathroom I shared with my brother. The bathroom was a mess. Hugo never seemed able to clean after himself. I picked out the dirty clothes and towels from the floor, placing them in the right baskets. The sink looked gross so I took out the cleanser to scrub the sink clean. I made my way around the room cleaning and scrubbing, it wasn't until a half an hour later that I was done. I just couldn't stand a mess. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading down to find some breakfast. I stayed as quite as I could, figuring my family was still asleep as I made my way down stairs. When I got to the kitchen I put some bread in Muggle bread toaster. I sat on the counter waiting for it finish.

"Mum, is it time to go to Grandma's yet?" Hugo said walking in the room his hair completely disheveled.

I jumped off the counter, "Not Mum, Hugo."

He oped his eyes wider, "Oh sorry, Rose. Do you know where Mum is? We usually leave for Grandma's by now. I thought I over slept."

I looked at him confused. When did he start going to Grandma's? Dad had always watched us in the mornings and early afternoon Mum taking over late afternoon and evenings. "Did Dad start working days?" I ask him.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Dad is always working and when he is not working he is busy doing something or another. He is never really home, probably already left."

"That's strange." I tell him. Again the boy just shrugs.

***DING, DONG!*** Our Muggle door bell goes off through the house. I leave Hugo in the kitchen as I go to answer it. As soon as I open the door I feel a sudden gust of cold snow air hit the mud room and I hear a loud "BRIAR!" I see my Granddad coming towards me so I run to him not bothing to worry about the snow wetting my slippers. He envelopes me in a tight hug and I take in his comforting smell of whiskey, cigarettes and aftershave. "I've missed you Briar Rose."

I smile at my nickname from the Muggle story Sleeping Beauty, "I've missed you too, Granddad." I squeeze extra tight. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? Where is Grandmum?"

"Oh you know Grandmum, she is grabbing the groceries to make you and Hugo a proper breakfast." He smiles at me.

"Oh honestly, Peter, can't even shut the door?" My Grandmum asked walking past us.

"Grandmum!" I squeled. My Granddad let me go and I ran to her. She dropped all her bags hugging me as Granddad had done. My Mum's parents were some of my favorite people on the world. They always felt like home.

"Oh Briar. We missed you so much. Come, come lets get inside and you can tell your Granddad and I all about Hogwarts." She told me as she released me from her hug. Granddad started to pick up the bags we dropped and we all made our way inside.

Inside I see my Mum coming down the stairs dressed in Business robes, "Mum, Dad you are here. Did you drive in this weather? Why didn't you just floo."

"Oh we would have but you know the soot is just such a mess and all." Grandmum answered.

Mum nodded, "Well thank you for coming in any case. Ron and I really appreciate it. I must run to work. I'll be home by seven." With a loud crack and not even a goodbye my Mum had vanished to work.

I look at my Grandparents, "Does she always leave in a such a hurry nowadays?" They nodded together.

"Come Briar, lets fix some breakfast for the boys and talk about school." My Grandmum ushered me into the kitchen.

Hugo mumbled a quick "Hi." to the grandparents, then scampered off up stairs to watch television. As Grandmum and I started breakfast I delved into to telling them all about Hogwarts and my friends. I had quite a time catching up with them. They had loads of questions for me and just sharing my experiences made me so happy. They seemed to be quite thrilled I was having such fun.

After breakfast went upstairs to grab my homework. I sat down in the living room with Fritz and Granddad to work. Granddad was watching the Fishing Channel. I could never understand what was so interesting about watching people fish, but I enjoyed the time with him none the less. The day was turning out to be the perfect kind of day. I loved spending time with my Grandparents especially my Granddad, he was my favorite person in the world.

By noon time I had finished all my work. I got up from the couch to put my books away but before I could leave the room my Granddad called me back over to him. "Briar, put your foot up here." He told me patting his knee. I look down at my feet noticing my trainers are untied.

"Granddad you know, I know how to tie my own shoes." I smile at him.

He waved his hand down at me, "Let me take care of my baby girl. I am only going to be here so long to tie your shoes." I smile at him and place my foot on his knee. "There you go." I put my foot down and go back to putting my books away.

When I come down stairs I sit back down next to him. I look over at my Grandmum who is peacefully knitting away. I put my head down on my Granddad's shoulder and watch the fishermen on the telly. "What's wrong, Briar?" My Granddad asks putting his arm around my shoulder. My Grandmum looks up at us.

"Nothing." I tell him, not taking my eyes off the telly.

He grumbles, "I know better than that. You can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

I really did not want to share with them the troubles I'd been having with Dad. I didn't even want to think about it let alone taking about it. So I replied with a simple, "Nothing." again.

He gave me another squeeze, "Well cheer up Christmas is almost here. You don't want Saint Nick seeing you all depressed." I gave him a smile trying to tell him I was fine. He smiled back and went back to the telly.

The rest of the day went by slowly as most snow days do when you don't have anything to do. I played a few Muggle video games with Hugo, played chess with Granddad and watched a lot of telly. The day grew on exceedingly boring. Around six Grandmum and I started on Dinner. My parents still had not arrived home. We had received an owl from my Mum saying that she was going to put in some over time so we didn't expect her.

During dinner we were shaken by a loud pop in the house. I bubble of anxiety grew in my stomach thinking of my Dad being home. Even though he had redecorated my room, I still was unsure how he would react to me. I wanted to go to my safe place in Hogwarts but couldn't I was stuck at the table to face him. I dug my nails into my arm trying to give myself the release but it didn't work. My dad walked into the dinning room, gave the four of us a wave, "I'm beat. I am going to relax in my room." He told us the disappeared into his room. No "Hi." No, "I missed you", nothing. Was this what our relationship was boiled down to?

After dinner I helped, Grandmum clean up. Mum still hadnt come come from work. Once the dishes were done, Hugo and I said our goodbyes to our Grandparents, with Dad being home there was no reason for them to stay. I was sad for them to leave. I had missed them so much, but my Granddad assured me that they would be back in the morning. I sat in the family room watching the telly until Mum came home.

When she did, she seemed rather cross I was still up, "Merlin, Rose. It's nearly midnight. What are you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you Mum." I tell her.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Is something wrong." I shook my head no. "Then why on earth did you wait up?" I shrugged not knowing what to tell her. "Well, I am home now. Run along up stairs go to bed."

I did as I was told. When I passed Hugo's bedroom I could hear his video game system still going. I poked my head in there to wish him a goodnight. "Hue, Mum's home now. I am going to sleep. Have a good night."

He smiled at me, "You too, Rose. I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. I passed my parents room and heard the loud snores of my Dad I decided it was best to leave him alone. I crawled into my bed having changed earlier and cuddled up next to Meeps, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The rest of my Christmas break went much the same. Mum and Dad would leave early in the morning and not come home until late at night. Meanwhile, Granddad and Grandmum would watch Hugo. It's not that I didn't enjoy my time with the Grandparents but I really missed mine. It seemed like they were too busy for us. Not until Christmas Eve did Hugo and I actually see them for more than an hour.<p>

The four of us made our way to Grandparents house for dinner and presents. I told everyone about Hogwarts all over again. Hugo asked a ton of questions for when he went next year. Mum and the Grandparents seem quite pleased with the marks I had received my first semester. It was nice but Dad didn't seem that talkative, he was more interested in the telly.

After dinner we made Christmas sugar-free cookies and played Muggle board games. Again Dad had his eyes glued to the set. Come mid-night we opened our presents with the Grandparents. We were able to tear his eyes away at least for that. I received a lovely Green and Silver scarf , warm socks and blue jeans from my Grandparents. When all the gifts were opened, we said our goodbyes and flood to my Dad's parents house.

I walked out of the fire place, immediately the smell of my Nan's home cooking filled my nose. I looked around the cluttered mess and felt home. I loved both sets of my Grandparents but there was something about this house that just had this homey feel. I took in the comfort of the place, Hugo came through after me nearly knocking me over next my parents both flooed through. My Mum let out a cough due to the soot and Nan came bustling into the room. She pulled both me and Hue into a deathly tight hug. "I missed you both so much." She whispered into our ears, giving each of us a kiss on the cheek. She moved away from us and onto our parents. After she hugged and kissed both of them she turned back to us. "Hugo, you are staying in Uncle George's old bedroom with the boys. Rosie, you are staying with Victorie, Dom, Roxy, and Lily in Aunt Ginny's old bedroom. The girl's (Molly and Lucy), are staying with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey." She whispered to us. She turned to my parents, "You both will be up in your old room, Ron. Harry and Ginny are already up there."

"Thanks, Molly." My Mum hugged her again. "Are we the last ones to arrive?"

Nan shook her head, "No, Charlie has yet to show up. Working late even on the holidays. Bless him." We all nodded. "Well now scurry up on stairs and tuck in. Father Christmas can't come if you lot are still awake." She gave all of us a last hug and we made our way to rooms.

I open the door seeing my female cousins sound asleep. I found my way to the makeshift bed that had been made for me. I changed into my Christmas pjs for bed. I wasn't long until I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Christmas was fun and it seemed as everyone in my family was mostly okay he rest of the holiday went by and soon it was time to return to school. Leaving wasn't going to hard as before. I would miss my family for sure, but I hardly saw them. I spent most of my time with my Grandparents and Hugo. My Mum and Dad weren't even able to drop me off at the train. Hugo and I floo'd over to The Potter's house.<p>

I hadn't been there since summer and the House was just a chaotic as always. Uncle Harry was trying to pull Lily off Al's back as she hit for some spat that had happened before we had arrived, Aunt Ginny was running upstairs chasing a pajama clan James upstairs with a broom. They didn't eve notice when we stumbled in. Hugo and I walked over to the fighting pair, leaving my trunk and a sleeping Meeps by the fire place, to try to help Al get out of Lily's grip. When Lily saw us she immediately let go Al and shriek, "ROSE! You here!" I gave her a tight hug.

Al got up quick, grabbed the telly remote, "HA. I won." He said scampering of to the telly. Hugo followed him.

Uncle Harry removed his glasses rubbing his head. He looked as if he had a horrible headache. "Really, that is what all the fighting was about, the damn telly?" Lily looked at her Father sheepishly. Uncle Harry shook his head. He turned to me, "Sorry, you had to walk into that Rosie. How was break?" He walked over and gave me a side hug.

"Break was fine, thanks." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Good, you are Hugo already to go? You two came a bit early than expected."

I nodded, "Sorry about that, Mum and Dad left early and I packed last night."

"No worries." He smiled and left upstairs to see what Aunt Ginny and James had gotten up to.

"ROSE! Rose. ROSE!" Lily shrieked yet again. "We haven't a chance to talk. It was so busy during Christmas. You have to tell me EVERYTHING about Hogwarts." She jumped up so excited nearly pushing me down on the couch.

I sat down smiling at my overly bouncy cousin, "Alright, Lils what do you want to know?"

He sparking blue eyes filled with excitement, "Everything. I want to know everything. I am so jealous you and Al get go and have all these adventures with out Hugo and I. Its just not fair."

"You'll be there, next year, Lils. We can have all sorts of adventures then." I told her.

I sighed heavily throwing her head back, "I know that is so far away. I wish Mum and Dad would have let me go!"

I chuckled lightly, "Li, you know that you can't start until you are eleven. Trust me you be there in no time."

"Aright, but in the meantime tell me all about it. Merlin, I am so jealous." She stared at me waiting to spill.

I told Lily all about Hogwarts and she hung on to my every word. She had a million and three questions for me, I did my best to answer them. Half of the questions I knew she already knew the answer too having asked our cousins who went before but I knew I was just as excited before I left. It was funny, I had grown up very close to Lily almost as if we were twins but since going to school she seemed much younger than me. Before Hogwarts Lily, Al, Hugo and I were inseparable. We did everything together. We were closes to each other than we were to any of cousins but at the moment I just felt so much older than her.

She stared at me with her big blue eyes in amazement, everything I had said seemed to be the most important thing in the world to her. When I finished she took a deep breath, "Wow, that is just so... WOW. I really can't wait to go." She crossed her arms over her chest swooning. "I hope to be different with you and Al. I want to be in Slytherin. 'Magin all four of in the same house. It will be so much fun."

I laughed at her, "That not very different then. I think you should go in whatever house the sorting hat sees fit. There is not a bad house at the school, Lils." She smiled even bigger at me.

"Al, have you all packed up?" I heard Uncle Harry yell from upstairs. Al and Hugo came into the room.

"Yeah, dad we are just waiting on James." Al called back to his Dad.

"Good. You and Rose pack your trunks James is on his way down." He yelled back.

We took our trunks down to the car and loaded them into the back. Luckily the Potters had an SUV so we all fit. Al and Hugo hoisted the trunks while Lily and I took a seat in the back row. "Merlin, we should at least be able to magic to get these trunks around." Al said wiping his brow.

"Al, its like negative two degrees outside. The trunks can't be that heavy." Lily giggled at her brother.

"Oi, shove off Lily. You didn't have to lift them." Hugo told her.

James came and lifted his trunk in as well. "Well mates, ready for a term?"

Al, Lily, and Hugo grumbled. I smile, "Well I for one am."

James leaned over and ruffled my hair that because you are a little book-worm." The car burst into a fit of laughter.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came to the car. "What's so funny?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Nothing." We all replied in unison. Aunt Ginny shook her head and began to drive off.

The drive from the Potters to train wasn't a bad and we were there in no time. Once our trunks were loaded. I look Meeps from Lily and boarded the train with Al. James had already taken off with Fred. We walked down the corridor of the busy train looking for Jordie or Scorpius. Once we walked practically all the way down I spotted pink hair. I pointed it out to Al, he slid open the compartment and Jordie immediately jumped up hugging both of us. "Oh, I missed you both so much!"

I hugged her back tightly, "I missed you too!" We started jumping around like the giddy girls we were.

"Some sort of exciting news I missed." Jordie and I stopped jumping to see who walked in. When we saw it was Scorpius we screamed louder and jumped on top of him.

Al let out a loud laugh, "Nope just to crazy pre-teen girls."

Scorpius gave each one of a hug. "I see you two are excited to be heading back to Hogwarts."

"More than excited. My break was boring with out the three of you." Jordie smiled.

"I know how you feel." I said still holding on to Scorpius. I didn't notice right away but when I did I quickly let go or him.

"You all are nuts." Al smiled at us like we were all crazy.

"Oh Al!" Jordie grabbed him into a tight hug. "You love us."

Al turned scarlet. "That doesnt make you guys any less nuts." We all laughed. I realised this was the happiest I felt in a long time. My friends made me happy. Maybe that was enough, Maybe I didn;t need to ever go back to that room. Maybe I would be alright. Just maybe.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry It took long to get out, my life has been crazy to 100th degree. Luckily I had this story to turn to when shit started to hit the fan. **

**Enough about me. I hope all enjoyed this chapter please let me know! I have not received many reviews why is that? Is it me? It is the writing? Let me know so I can fix it! **

**Umm I really have nothing else to say. I hope you all had a great V-day. I did. **

**Anyways-**

**Love, **

**Harlow**


End file.
